


Saudade

by SparklingDragonTears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 150 prompts, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Other, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Strong Stiles Stilinski, The gang is older now, Wolf Stiles Stilinski, unknown Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDragonTears/pseuds/SparklingDragonTears
Summary: Prompt 56: “I can’t feel anything anymore.”--Saudade: A deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one loves. Moreover, it often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing might never return.--Stiles is Bitten.





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> Another of 150 prompts. Number 56: “I can’t feel anything anymore.”
> 
> Dark, magical Stiles. My new favorite trope.
> 
> Set a little past the series end. I assume they are young adults now. Mid to late 20s. Roaming and protecting their city as a misfit mash of packs.
> 
> I'm sorry it's only a drabble. Maybe if people like it I will expand.

It was the Alpha’s mistake. He couldn’t have known. When he picked up the scent of a simple human, claimed, but unmarked, he couldn’t have known. When he gave into the primal desire to overcome the wolves’ scents rubbed into the young man’s skin, he couldn’t have known. When his teeth sunk into the soft, inviting, pale and scarred flesh, into the man wandering all alone in the night, he couldn’t have known.

He couldn’t have known the one who ran with wolves could hold his own. He couldn’t have known there was a latent energy humming through his every vein. He couldn’t have known there was a dark and seeded history come alive within the unassuming vessel.

He couldn’t have known this would be his last move.

Stiles’ eyes went wide a fraction of a second too late when he’d heard the motion behind him. He was too slow to turn and defend himself. Piercing hot knives drove into his shoulder, reminiscent of razor bites in the distant past. However, he knew instantly this would be different. These went deep and aiming. He felt the poison flooding into his body, fighting to burn him from the inside, out.

Stiles screamed out, pleading against all hope that he wasn’t being Bitten, knowing that every movement was futile. Tonight, he was to be born again or die forever. 

Panic and fury coursed. The dormant rage within him took hold again after so many years. He felt it build deep in his chest, expanding through every pore and every molecule of his being. His hands clenched and body stood tall. He smelled the burning hair before the flash faded. Turning around, he wasn’t surprised to see only ashes blowing away into the night.

Then, he felt it. The last moment of his human life, extinguished with the dimming of the glow of his fingertips, cast away with his final human breath.

In an instant, the change took over. The familiar pull of a separate weight in his mind, in his heart. A new vibration rang through his heartbeat, filtering out toxins, pushing new life into his damaged flesh. He anchored his hands in his hair, trying to ground himself before falling apart.

His phone buzzed in his pocket within seconds and he knew. He knew his pack bond, his family ties, his human connection all had disintegrated with that final breath. And he knew they all felt it, the same way he felt the hollow glow deep within him, resting with his own spark.

He stared at the phone in his hand, surprised that he wasn’t shaking in the least. Rather, he felt more solid than he had ever felt in his life. The full moon reflected in the glass, before he tilted it to see Scott’s name flashing over the screen. A call waiting flashed between Derek and Lydia’s names, before they gave up and started blowing him up with texts.

Scott called again and again for ten minutes, and for ten minutes Stiles sat on the ground, staring at the moon and stars drifting out from the clouds like they had all the time in the world. Hours then passed, the wind blew away the lingering stench of burned atmosphere, the trees creaked and protested the winds, and no creature came anywhere near the newly hollowed space. The clouds vanished and reappeared in their mesmerizing pattern until the clock hit midnight, when Stiles finally answered Scott and Derek’s desperate howls ringing through the night with a deep roar of his own.

They would find him.

It took only minutes before they crashed through the forest, making an ungodly amount of noise and stopping no closer than 15 feet from where he sat.

“Stiles…” Scott breathed, fear laced in his voice. Derek was still and quiet. Stiles could hear their hearts hammering behind him. 

“I’m not dead,” he offered half-heartedly, clearly appeasing neither of them.

“I can’t feel anything anymore,” Derek whispered, and something in his heart told Stiles that Derek knew already.

Stiles knew they would be able to smell the wolf on him. He knew the hurt they would feel when they saw his face. He could feel the distrust and worry from even their distance. He finally stood, hearing one of them take a tentative step forward.

“Why can’t I feel you, Stiles?” Scott demanded, trying for bravery and failing. When Stiles didn’t answer, Scott’s voice rose in hysterics. “Who?! What bastard took you? Where are you? I hear your heart,” He stepped forward again. “I see you, I smell you, but you’re gone… Why don’t I feel it?” His voice pinched off as he stepped closer.

Derek dashed up to Scott and presumably stopped him from moving, as there was once again only the silence of the night and their heartbeats.

“The same reason I can’t feel you, Scotty.” Stiles tried to keep his voice even, and it came out low and defeated. 

Stiles clenched his hands at his sides for a moment, feeling the rush of adrenaline pump through his muscles before relaxing. He heard the tiny whine escape Derek’s throat and knew it was over. He turned slowly, looking resolutely at the ground.

Scott opened his mouth to speak and Stiles held his breath. He raised his eyes to them, for the first time as an equal, as a wolf, as a monster, glowing ember red in the night, as an Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always. I love you all.
> 
> Till next time,  
> -J X


End file.
